In hunting and other game sports, sportsmen use a variety of techniques to increase their odds of having a successful hunt. One popular technique that is often employed is the use of attractants or other scents that are used to entice game animals to a particular area. Currently, these attractants require a hunter to walk around to disperse the attractant. This is a considerable drawback, as the hunter then contaminates the area with their own scent. Additionally, many of the attractants are not eco-friendly and are made of synthetic and non-biodegradable materials.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an animal attractant that is both eco-friendly and more effectively dispersed without contaminating the hunting area. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.